to bring them back
by Padfootlet
Summary: harry is still miserable about padfoots death (darn you rowling). can some people from his past help him through this? voldamortis in hiding
1. a fight and a question

"Harry, I know you miss them but you have to stop moping." Said Ron

"That's easy for you to say," he snapped, "you new your family" Harry got up and stormed off.

. All he could think about was how he had killed Sirius. If it weren't for stupid voldamort he would have parents. His family was lost because of him. It was his entire fault. He came to a stop in front of dumbledore's office. 'Why did I go here' he asked himself. He remembered the question he wanted to ask the headmaster. He muttered the password and went up and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the dumbledore. He went in side.

"Mr. potter how may I help you?' he asked.

"Well...um I was um wondering if uh my parents left anything behind." He asked. He felt a lump in his thought. He fell very embarrassed.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry but no, I am allowing you the prilvage to use the restricted section. There are some books that might help you get through this."

Harry trudged down the walk way towards the lake when some one knocked him out.

This next part may get confusing it will make sense later on just keep reading. R&R.

Harry woke up with his hands bound and his wand across the room. He couldn't see for the darkness, but he new he was in a dungeon. He struggled with the chains on his hands. He needed to concentrate. He could call his wand, but before he could do a thing he blacked out.

HERMIONIES POV

I was reading a book on time travel theories, (I had been fascinated with it since 3d year.)When I saw Harry walk in. he was a horrific site his skin was pail, his robes swallowed him, and he wobbled when he walked. He had huge black bags under his eyes. They had faded away after the battle. I started to walk over to him.

"Hello Harry" I said. He just glared at me

"What's wrong" I couldn't finish because he had turned and started to walk towards the forbidden section I followed. I had permission to be there. I acted like I was looking for a book. He took one from the shelf I glimpsed the cover _helping the dead and dieing._ My eyes widened I grabbed his wriest but pulled away his skin was ice.

"Harry are you dieing "I choked out

"NO I've just want my parents," he said.

"Harry I can help" I said. He wiped around and grabbed my throught.

"Tell Me," he hissed.

"Let go" he tightened his grip and pointed his wand at me.

"Tell me now you mudblood filth." He said. I looked at his silver eyes. Wait his eyes aren't silver?

"Your not Harry" I said

"Very good mudblood." He said


	2. hu?

Disclaimer: I don't own hp

(Mean while)

"Hello Mr. longbottom" said the librarian.

"Hello" he replied. He was going to look for a book on herbology, when he saw Harry in the restricted section. He walked closer.

Hemione saw him.

"Help! Neville help me!" she screamed. He ran to the librarian

"Harrys got hermione at wand point in the restricted section" he said. She got up and rushed over,

"Mr. Potter!" she screeched. Harry stunned her and she flew across the room.

"Get dumbledore," she whispered. He ran to the office. He didn't know the password.

"PROFFESSOR! SOME THINGS WRONG WITH HARRY. HES GOT HERMIONE AT WAND POINT IN THE LYBRARY!" he yelled. Dumbledore appeared in front of him. They found Harry running with her to the gates. Dumbledore tried to stun him but Harry made the spell hit herm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron heard a spell and ran towards the voice. He saw Harry with mione.

"HARRY" yelled Ron.

"What weasel? Here to join your friends?" he asked.

"Leave them alone!" yelled a voice. Ron wiped around and saw Harry limp closer.

"Harry? But you're there and hu?" he said confused. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the curse and flicked his wrist. A jet of green light shot out of his hand. Ron fainted. The imposter tried to block the spell went around and hit him. The imposter shimmered and revealed to be lucius malfoy.


	3. suprise visit

Ron woke in the hospital wing. AND bolted out even with pomfreys yelling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry was going to see Ron when he bolted in the portrait hole in his pjs. At that moment hermione came downstairs.

"Explain!" They said throwing him on the couch.

"Where do you want me to start?" asked Harry

"Wand-less magic!" said herm.

"Well Ron you know when the common room was messed up?"

"Yea?"

"That was I. I was having a hard time controlling it. I trained with dumbledore." Said Harry.

"What can you do?" asked herm afraid of the answer.

"All unforgivables" stated Harry. Ron's and herms jaw dropped...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dumbledore was at his desk replaying the events of the day. There was a knock at the door

"Come in" he said not paying attention to who it was.

"Hello dummbledore" said a man with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He stared in awe. A girl with red hair and green eyes was holding a baby and was next to him

"J...James?" stuttered dumbledore.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

THERE WAS AKNOCK AT THE PORTRATE HOLE AND MAGONIGALL CAME IN.

"Dumbledore requests you in his office immediately potter." She said with a huff and left.

As Harry came to the gargoyle is moved without him saying anything. He walked in.

"Hello Harry there are some people here to see you," said the professor. A man stood up and turned around along with the lady. They all froze.

"Mum? Dad?" said Harry softly. He started to cry. He ran to his dad and hugged him and then his mum.

"How" was all he could say?

"Time turner" albus saw the sadness and happiness in Harry's eyes

"You can tell them everything"

"Albus was it fulfilled?" asked lily.

"Most of it" Harry tensed up. His scar was burning like fire. He put his had up to it and his body buckled with pain. "What's happening?" asked lil, and James as the gabbed there son. He collapsed in there arms whimpering in pain. Lily moved his hair, he yelped in pain at her touch. She gasped.

"Harry im so sorry I couldn't help you. We were horrible weren't we?" she sobbed.

"Mum, you saved my life. You died for me and so did dad." He said in a calming tone.

"Me and voldamort are connected by this scar. He transferred some of his power to me unintentional. Im a parclemouth, the grifindore seeker, winner of the triwisard tournament and the boy who lived. I ve met some people u should know. Mooney, padfoot, and petigrew." He said. He explained his life.

"Dad in your spirit I think we should have some fun with some friends"

a smile spread across his face


End file.
